Episode 6468 (12th January 2007)
Plot A stunned Charlie tries to get up, but falls to his knees. Tracy comes down hard again with the ornament. She grabs a knife from the kitchen and comes for Charlie. The noise from No.6 causes Claire to rush to the Barlows' house for help. Deirdre, Peter and Ken knock on the door causing Tracy to rethink her actions. She places the knife in Charlie's hand and cuts herself with it. As the commotion begins to build outside, Peter threatens to break the door down. Tracy strews her clothes everywhere and makes it look like a struggle has taken place. She phones 999 and opens the door just as Peter is about to break in, saying she thinks she's killed Charlie. As the police and an ambulance arrive, people start to collect on the Street and the rumour that Charlie is dead starts to circulate. Tracy tells her family that Charlie came at her with a knife when she told him she was leaving. Trying to claim self-defence, she wonders whether the second hit will harm her defence. Blanche has missed it all however, as she fell asleep in the bath. Norris tries to get some information from the police, but things are up in the air. Sarah calls Jason to let him know about the attack. The paramedics discover a pulse on Charlie. The crowd continue to talk about Charlie. Norris is worried because Charlie owed five weeks on his papers. There isn't much sympathy from Audrey, as Jason arrives to see the carnage. The police take Tracy in for questioning, as Charlie is brought out on a stretcher. The onlookers are mostly surprised, but Tracy can't believe that Charlie is still alive. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Robert Lawrenson *DS Louise Surrey - Geraldine Alexander *DS Campbell - Gary Cargill (Credited as "DS Cambell") Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Amy's bedroom *The Kabin *Audrey's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: With the whole Street believing Charlie is physically abusing Tracy, Ken and Deirdre call at No 6 to get the truth from their daughter - and are disturbed when she doesn't answer the door. As matters come to a head, Peter enters the house to discover a blood-soaked scene. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,770,000 viewers (4th place). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. This version had the full opening title sequence at the start rather than the caption used on the original transmission. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns